Máscaras
by Renata MM
Summary: Fic inspirada pelo carnaval. Por que às vezes é vestindo uma máscara que deixamos nossa máscara habitual de lado. Apenas um capítulo.


Máscaras

Todos nós usamos máscaras. Mas às vezes, uma máscara escondendo quem você aparenta ser pode permitir que você mostre quem realmente é.

Verão de 1993

"Eu sou Ormond O'Brien e vou ser o chefe de vocês nessas semanas. Me chamem de O'Brien. Agora se apresentem, nome, idade, onde estudam, essas coisas."

"Eu sou Lavender Brown, tenho treze anos, sou uma Gryffindor de Hogwarts e estou aqui por que meu pai está ameaçando cortar minhas despesas, então tenho que ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e comprar roupas e perfumes e sapatos e..."

"Tudo bem, Brown, já entendemos. Próximo."

"Eu sou Jennifer Jones, tenho treze anos, estudo em casa e estou aqui para ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e fazer amigos.", essa bruxa era gordinha, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e bem feinha.

"Eu sou Amanda Taylor, tenho quatorze anos, estudo na Escola de Charmes e estou aqui para ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e pagar um tutor em Poções.", ela não era feia, mas era comum, com cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, nem alta nem baixa, nem gorda nem magra.

"Hã, eu sou Neville Longbottom, tenho treze anos, estudo em Hogwarts, sou um Gryffindor também e estou aqui por que gosto muito de Herbologia."

"Eu sou Jason Walker, me chamem de Jay, tenho treze anos, estudo em uma escola muggle e tenho tutores para magia. Estou aqui para conhecer outros bruxos e ganhar uma graninha extra.", o animado Jay tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, usava óculos e só se destacava da multidão por ser ligeiramente desengonçado.

"Eu sou Brian Lewis, tenho quinze anos e estudo em Salem. Estou aqui por que meu pai tem negócios aqui na Inglaterra, eu vim junto e estava entediado.", Brian era magro, moreno com um chamativo bar de olhos azuis.

Nos dias seguintes, enquanto colhiam plantas mágicas na fazenda, o grupo foi criando laços fortes de amizade. A exceção era Lavender. Além de não gostar de ter que trabalhar, ela flertava com Neville o tempo todo, depois de ter notado pelo comportamento de O'Brien, que seu colega era um dos donos do lugar, já que era o único tratado com deferência e chamado de senhor.

Máscaras

Em Gringotts, um jovem mestre de Poções, graduado em Beauxbatton era apresentado para seu novo pupilo, um jovem e arrogante loiro de olhos azuis.

"Eu sou Alexander, não encurte meu nome. Meus guardiões insistem em que eu aprenda Poções, embora eu ache isso inútil. Você vai ter que me ensinar desde o início."

"Muito bem. Eu sou Gerard Petit, chame-me de Mestre Petit ou Professor Petit. A primeira coisa sobre poções é conhecer seus ingredientes e saber como prepará-los."

Máscaras

Em uma sala de aula na Londres muggle, um grupo de cinco jovens tenta aprender em poucos dias o que não aprenderam o ano inteiro. Dois deles eram apenas preguiçosos. Os outros três tinham motivos para não terem aprendido durante o ano. Um deles é um jovem de cabelos cacheados, rico, bem-humorado e esforçado, chamado Justin Finch-Fletchey, o segundo um inteligente loiro chamado Kevin Entwisthle e o terceiro, Mark Cooper, um rapaz aparentemente comum, de cabelos castanhos e olhos em um tom aguado de azul. Todos os três normalmente estudavam magia durante o ano e não Inglês, Matemática e Ciências. E a História que eles estudavam era bem diferente.

"Eu sou Brian Taylor e serei seu tutor de Inglês. Alguém aqui já ouviu falar de mapa mental?"

Máscaras

N'O Caldeirão Furado, na noite antes do reinício das aulas, um ruivo estava furioso. "Como assim você vai fazer Runas e Aritmancia? Como você pode me abandonar assim?"

"Ron, essas duas matérias são mais importantes. Adivinhação pode tornar nossa vida fácil agora, mas quando os formarmos, vai deixar tudo mais difícil. Nenhum emprego pede que a pessoa saiba Adivinhação!"

Máscaras

Outono, 1993

"Caro Jay,

Nós levamos um susto nesse Halloween! Sirius Black tentou entrar na torre de Gryffindor e todos os alunos tiveram que dormir no Grande Salão. Acho que é o mais perto que cheguei de acampar, já que todos nós dormimos em sacos de dormir. Não foi uma experiência muito agradável.

Mas a ida a Hogsmeade foi. Honeydukes é incrível, muito melhor que as lojas de doce do Beco Diagonal! Estou mandando para você um pote de sorvete inderretível, espero que goste.

Obrigado pelas dicas do mapa mental. Estou conseguindo me lembrar melhor das coisas graças a ele. Muggles inventam coisas fantásticas.

Lavender continua com aquelas idéias malucas. Posso não ser nenhum Harry Potter, mas não sou idiota! É fácil ver que ela quer ficar comigo para que eu a encha de presentes. Absurdo!

Por falar em moças, consegui uma foto da atacantes do time da minha casa voando e também estou mandando para você. Acho que Katie Bell, a de cabelo curto, é a mais bonita.

Até mais,

Neville."

Máscaras

"Ah, talvez isso te anime. Flint também está aqui na enfermaria."

"Ronald! Harry não vai se regozijar com a desgraça alheia!"

"Regoquê?"

"Ficar feliz. Honestamente!"

"Ele tentou comemorar nossa derrota com uma serpente do nosso ano, Greengrass, e ela congelou as partes dele. Já estão chamando ela de Rainha do Gelo."

"Só você está chamando ela assim, Seamus."

"Que nada! Lavender e Parvati já começaram, então..."

Máscaras

Verão 1994

Grécia

"E esse é David Favreau, e ele será nosso ajudante nessa expedição."

"Favreau? Francês?"

"Canadense na verdade."

"Bill Weasley, prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Igualmente."

"Alguém avisou você sobre o que aconteceu com o último ajudante?"

"Acreditou que poderia desarmar uma armadilha sozinho e foi para la grand voyage."

Máscaras

"Oi Jay! Imaginei que você iria assistir a Copa de Quadribol ao invés de vir para cá."

"Parece que quase todo mundo fez isso. Só estamos eu e você aqui?"

"Não está me contando só por que sou uma mulher, Walker? Que machista!"

"Jen! Que bom que você veio!"

Máscaras

Baile de Gala do Ministério, véspera da final da Copa de Quadribol

"Eu sou Polaris Black..."

"Black? Não sabia que havia um Black nessa sua geração!"

"Minha existência não era conhecida para preservar minha existência durante a infância, Ministro Fudge."

"E você é filho de quem? Sirius? Regulus?"

"Isso permanecerá um mistério por enquanto, Sra. Malfoy."

"E como você espera que o aceitamos sem saber de onde você vem? Como sabemos se você é mesmo Polaris Black?"

"O anel de Herdeiro é suficiente?", disse o menino, mostrando o dito anel com um sorriso de canto de boca.

"E quem são seus guardiões?", Narcisa esperava que Draco fosse o herdeiro dos Blacks, mas iria tentar tirar o que pudesse da situação para seu filho. E o menino era claramente um Black, com os traços aristocráticos, os sedosos cabelos negros e os olhos escuros e enigmáticos.

"Isso, Sra. Malfoy, é um de meus muitos segredos."

"E quem o trouxe para o baile?"

"Eu, menina Narcisa. Gringotts me contatou e como o jovem realmente é o herdeiro dos Blacks e precisava começar a participar de eventos da sociedade, resolvi apadrinha-lo nisso."

"Nesse caso o jovem Polaris está muito bem apadrinhado, Lord Odgen."

"Agora, se me dão licença, Lorde Odgen prometeu me apresentar para algumas belas damas da minha idade para que eu possa dançar."

Polaris havia acabado de terminar sua quinta dança da noite, com a Puff Susan Bones quando foi interrompido.

"Polaris, esse é Albus Dumbledore. Albus, esse é Polaris Black.", o jovem e o velho trocaram as gentilezas de praxe antes da conversa real começar.

"Meu caro Polaris..."

"Sr. Dumbledore, eu não lhe dei permissão para me chamar pelo primeiro nome."

"Muito bem, Sr. Black então. Eu estou curioso sobre o senhor. Seu nome não apareceu na lista de bruxos de Hogwarts."

"Por que eu estava vivendo em sigilo até então. Simples assim."

"Nesse caso, para onde devo enviar seu convite para estudar em Hogwarts?"

"Estudar em Hogwarts? De jeito nenhum! O ensino da sua escola é péssimo!"

"Hogwarts é a melhor escola de magia que existe, Sr. Black."

"As aulas de História são chamadas de 'hora da soneca', o..."

"Binns tem um extenso conhecimento de sua matéria, mesmo que não seja muito carismático."

"O diretor da escola é rude e interrompe o discurso dos outros."

"Sr. Black!"

"O senhor acaba de me interromper no meio das razões para não freqüentar sua escola."

"Albus, espere Polaris terminar, por favor. Polaris, por favor, continue."

"Onde eu estava? Ah! O professor de Poções é um cretino incompetente e com péssimos hábitos de higiene. Os alunos de sua escola que querem seguir carreira em uma das muitas áreas que demandam conhecimento em Poções têm que recorrer a tutores. O professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, embora seja descrito por alguns como gentil e entenda de criaturas, não tem muita noção de como passar seu conhecimento. A professora de Adivinhação nunca está sóbria e é vista como uma piada. Outra piada são os professores de Defesa, embora os rumores digam que o último professor era competente. Estudos Muggle está pelo menos um século defasado. Não há aulas de Inglês, Latim ou qualquer língua estrangeira ou de outras espécies. Mesmo Runas é apenas uma opcional, assim como Aritmancia. Não há classes sobre Leis, Negócios ou Alquimia. Esqueci de algo?"

"Alguns alunos não se sentem seguros com o rigor de Severus, mas ele é um bom professor. Hagrid é realmente apaixonado por sua matéria e suas aulas são muito estimulantes. Sybill realmente tem o dom de prever o futuro e isso muitas vezes é um peso. As aulas que mencionou não são necessárias, por isso não estão lá."

"O senhor conhece a expressão Q.E.D?"

"Certamente. É uma abreviação da expressão latina _Quod erad demonstratus_, usada quando se prova algo."

"Madame Marchbanks, a senhora poderia me ajudar um pouco?"

"Claro, meu jovem."

"A senhora sabe qual era a porcentagem de alunos de Hogwarts que passavam as provas N.O.M.s em Poções na década de setenta?"

"Mil, novecentos e setenta, certo?"

"Exatamente."

"Cerca de oitenta por cento com notas de Aceitável para cima. Quarenta por cento de Excede Expectativas. E doze por cento de Ótimos."

"E depois? Décadas de oitenta e noventa?"

"Quarenta por cento com A ou mais. Dez por cento de EE. Três por cento com O."

"Por causa da guerra muita famílias com tradição em Poções se perderam..."

"Francamente, Dumbledore! Todos sabem que é por causa daquele garoto horrível que você pôs professor. Incompetente, mal-educado e desagradável, tanto na aparência quanto na atitude. Perdi a conta de quantos estudantes que tiraram um Troll, depois de pouco tempo de tutoramento com alguém competente tiraram EEs e Os."

"Q.E.D., Sr. Dumbledore. Q.E.D. A única desvantagem do tutoramento, é a falta da companhia de belas bruxas. Portanto, quero aproveitar a noite de hoje. Lorde Odgen, pode me apresentar para aquela linda loira ali?"

"A jovem Srta. Greengrass. Claro! Mas tome cuidado ela..."

"É agressiva quando alguém força suas atenções sobre ela. Eu conheço a fama dela. Mas certamente não correrei nenhum risco se tratá-la com o devido respeito."

Dumbledore torceu para que a menina se enfurecesse com aquele moleque insolente, mas aparentemente eles aparentemente estavam se dando bem. Talvez ele pudesse usar alguma de suas alunas para atrair o rapaz para a escola. Um Black sem supervisão não era uma boa idéia, pois eles sempre se voltavam para as Artes das Trevas.

Máscaras

Halloween, 1994

"Eu não vou. Eu não pus meu nome no Cálice e..."

"Seu nome saiu do Cálice, Harry, então você não tem alternativa."

"... E meu nome não é Harry. Harry é só um apelido. Mas como estou acostumado, resolvi continuar usando."

"E qual é seu nome verdadeiro, então?"

"Isso, Professor Dumbledore, é uma pergunta muito pessoal e eu me recuso a responder."

"Eu preciso saber para garantir que não haverá problemas."

"Eu posso providenciar um documento dos goblins garantindo que meu nome verdadeiro não é Harry."

"Isso é inaceitável! O senhor terá que participar, Sr. Potter, ou perderá sua magia."

"Inaceitável, Sr. Crouch, é jogar um homem inocente na prisão sem julgamento."

"Que besteira o senhor está falando? Certamente está louco e delirante. Por isso colocou seu nome no Cálice e nega."

"Vamos fazer um acordo então. Eu vou participar se o senhor me entregar uma transcrição verdadeira e legal, certificada pelos goblins do julgamento de Sirius Black."

"Isso é ridículo! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra."

"Não? Creio que é uma boa maneira de provar que o senhor costuma julgar rapidamente e sem provas. Como está fazendo agora."

"Vamos levar essa discussão para meu escritório..."

"Não. Não vou permitir que vocês acobertem isso também."

"Também, Sr. Potter?", perguntaram vários dos jornalistas presentes.

"Algum de vocês soube do troll que invadiu a escola no Halloween de 1991?", Harry apenas sorriu ao ver a expressão de horror do diretor.

Máscaras

"Eu já conversei com Polaris, Albus. Ele está bem como está, não quer vir para Hogwarts e eu não tenho autoridade sobre ele. Aliás, ele me deu alguns bons argumentos para Harry se juntar a ele."

A única coisa boa que Dumbledore viu na exoneração de Sirius Black estava se voltando contra ele. "Certamente o jovem Harry não iria abandonar seus amigos."

"Ele está desapontado com a maioria dos colegas de escola e os poucos amigos poderiam se juntar a ele."

"Os Weasleys não..."

"Harry não é mais amigo de Ronald Weasley. E Harry está desapontado com a escola de modo geral também. Snivellus atormenta as crianças e..."

"Sirius, eu gostaria que você deixasse de lado essa inimizade infantil..."

"Por que eu faria isso? O sebento não só não fez isso, como desconta em Harry, que é completamente inocente, o ódio que ainda sente de nós."

"Severus tem que..."

"Crescer e tomar um banho. Não quero ouvir suas desculpinhas para ele, tenho coisas melhores com que gastar meu tempo do que essas inanidades."

"Sirius! Estou desapontado com você!"

"E por que eu deveria me importar com você?"

"O quê?"

"Por que eu deveria me importar? Você poderia perfeitamente ter feito com que eu ao menos fosse julgado, ao invés de ter sido jogado em Azkaban. Eu nunca o perdoarei por isso. Ou pelo mal que causou a Harry. Podemos estar do mesmo lado ocasionalmente, mas eu nunca mais o seguirei cegamente."

"Sirius..."

"Algo importante ou mais chantagem emocional?"

Máscaras

Yule, 1994

Voldemort estava furioso há meses. O plano para capturar Harry falhara e o ritual exigia que o inimigo tivesse passado por várias provações antes de seu sangue poder ser utilizado. O Torneio teria sido perfeito. Agora ele teria que pensar em outra maneira de... Thump! "Perebas?"

Ninguém respondeu ao Lorde das Trevas. Mais ele ouviu outros sons que o deixou preocupado. Nagini deslizando e alertando sobre intrusos, um claro 'Chomp!' e silêncio. Depois sons de pessoas andando. Ele novamente chamou por Perebas e dessa vez acrescentou um Barty para Crouch Junior.

"Nada disso, Tom. Nenhum deles para te ajudar agora. Perebas e Crouch estão meio _amarrados_ agora. "

"Sinto dizer, Harry, que esse trocadilho não foi nada bom."

"Então tá, Nev. Que tal acabarmos com o velho Tom aqui de uma vez por todas? Eu tenho um encontro com a garota mais linda do mundo no baile de hoje."

A última coisa que Voldemort viu foi a espada indo em sua direção.

Máscaras

"Potter e Greengrass? Se ele está se arriscando assim, então ele não é covarde nada!"

Harry e Daphne não se importavam com os comentários, pois só tinham olhos um para o outro. Eles certamente formaram o casal mais invejado da noite.

Neville estava entre os poucos que não invejavam Harry. Afinal, ele tinha a bela Susan Bones em seus braços.

Máscaras

Junho de 1998, logo após o término do ano letivo

"Harry, Voldemort vai voltar. Eu sei disso."

"Como o senhor sabe disso e por que ele vai voltar?"

"Há uma profecia sobre a derrota dele e essa profecia não foi finalizada naquele fatídico Halloween em que seus pais morreram por você. Tive a prova disso quando ele possuiu o pobre Quirinus, durante seu primeiro ano. No ano seguinte, tive a primeira pista de como Tom conseguiu a imortalidade. O diário continha um pedaço da alma dele. Ele partiu a alma dele em vários pedaços. E uma, infelizmente, está em sua cicatriz."

"Eu e Neville finalizamos o problema há anos. E minha cicatriz era quase, mas não exatamente, uma horcrux. Não é possível criar uma dessas abominações por acidente."

"O quê?"

"Que tal um acordo? Eu mostro as memórias importantes em uma penseira, com comentários, mas você faz um juramento por sua vida e mágica, de que irá parar de interferir com o mundo. Malfoy quase escapou de Azkaban por sua causa."

"Harry, você tem que aprender a perdoar..."

"Passar bem, Dumbledore. Adeus."

"Espere. Tudo bem.", depois de discutir os termos do juramento, que incluíam sigilo sobre os acontecimentos, Dumbledore pegou sua penseira, a esvaziou de suas memórias e olhou ansiosamente enquanto Harry a preenchia com x memórias.

"Vamos?", a primeira memória era de um perdido pequeno Harry aos treze anos em um escritório em Gringotts.

"**Eu pensei que eu só tinha meu cofre!"**

"**Certamente não! O senhor tem vários cofres, de várias famílias. O mais importante deles, em minha opinião é o Peverell, que não pôde ser acessado plenamente há mais de dois mil anos, antes mesmo da família ter escolhido esse nome."**

"**Certo. O que há de tão especial nele?"**

"**Ele não foi acessado plenamente há mais de dois mil anos, ora! Mesmo que ele só tenha sido criado há uns oitocentos anos. As exigências eram muitas e não foram cumpridas até agora. Entre elas estava 'usar magia acidental para inflar a horrenda irmã do marido de sua tia adotiva'."**

"**Certo. Posso visitar esse cofre?"**

A cena mudou para um imenso e cavernoso salão, o tal cofre. O jovem Harry conversava com uma estátua.

"**Seus antepassados, que me criaram, eram os bruxos mais excepcionais que já existiram. Gerações e gerações de criações que viraram lenda em todo o mundo, tanto bruxo quanto muggle. Mas uma delas, uma poderosa vidente, descobriu com horror que a família estava destinada a se perder por um longo período até poder renascer. E o momento é agora. Você deve colocar o anel de Lorde da Família."**

"Eu fiquei desacordado só por sete minutos, mas pareceram dias.", explicou o Harry verdadeiro. O pedaço da alma de Voldemort foi destruído, suas memórias armazenadas, uma proeficiência em oclumência surgiu em minha mente. Mas o melhor de tudo era uma das habilidades que o anel me dá. Eu posso criar um golem que é diretamente ligado ao meu cérebro, podendo viver mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo."

"Isso é assombroso! Como você usou esse poder?"

"Espere e verá.", disse Harry enquanto eles passaram para a próxima memória.

"**Pacote Dono Secreto?"**

"**Exatamente. Uma de nossas pulseiras cria uma aparência diferente e o senhor pode ir trabalhar em um de seus negócios como trabalhador de verão. É uma prática comum entre jovens bruxos que não são ricos trabalhar durante algumas semanas no verão para ajudar a família ou ter dinheiro para gastar."**

"Foi pura sorte que eu tenha escolhido a fazenda certa. Um empreendimento conjunto dos Rosier, a mãe da mãe da minha mãe era uma squib da família, dos Dearborn, da família da mãe de Neville e dos Fawleys, a família da mãe de Daphne. Os dois estavam trabalhando lá ao mesmo tempo que eu, Daphne disfarçada também."

"Rosier? Você..."

"Espere e verá. Vamos continuar na ordem certa.", eles viram uma cena de amizade entre os três herdeiros, com Harry usando sua máscara de Jay e Daphne de Jen. Depois, uma aula de Alexander com Mestre Petit. "Eu me inspirei em Draco Malfoy nesse caso.", e uma cena de Mark Cooper, antes de entrar nas cenas do terceiro ano em Hogwarts, sem nada muito importante.

Então veio o verão seguinte, com um golem na Rua dos Alfeneiros, outro como David Favreau em uma expedição na Grécia e outro juntando as horcruxes.

"Como você sabia onde procurar?"

"Eu tinha acesso às memórias de Voldie até ele tentar me matar pela primeira vez. Foi difícil vê-las, por que a maioria delas era horrível."

"**Nev, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.", disse Jay. "Espero que você não me odeie."**

"**Jay, se você está atraído por mim, sinto muito. Eu definitivamente só gosto de meninas, hã, romanticamente."**

"**Não, não.", ele estava tentando controlar a risada. "Eu também gosto só de meninas romanticamente. Eu gosto de você só como amigo."**

"**Que bom. E o que é então?"**

**Ao invés de responder a pergunta, Jay apenas tirou a pulseira e virou Harry. "Eles me ofereceram o Dono Secreto. Eu sou herdeiro dos Rosier."**

A memória parou por ali, mas se tivesse continuado, teria mostrado uma longa conversa entre Harry e Neville, que estava curioso e só um pouco magoado.

A próxima memória foi da conversa de Dumbledore com Polaris Black no Baile do Ministério. "Tudo o que eu disse sobre Hogwarts é verdade. Eu só continuei aqui por que gosto do castelo. Eu estava confuso sobre minha atração por Jen e por Daphne, até que ela sorriu para mim durante a dança."

"A importância disso me escapa."

"Daphne é Jen. Ela estava trabalhando disfarçada também."

"**Nós poderíamos só jogar as peças em um balde com veneno de basilisco, mas o ritual vai permitir que nós preservemos as peças.", disse Susan Bones na Câmara dos Segredos.**

"**E não há nada de ruim ou perigoso no ritual. O sacrifício que faremos será da própria alma de Voldemort, ou pelo menos dos pedaços que estão nas coisas."**

"**Desculpem.", disse Sirius. "É que eu associo ritual com o tipo de coisa que meus pais fariam. Vamos fazer como vocês querem."**

Logo a cena mudou e o quarteto estava em uma confortável sala, mas as meninas não pareciam muito felizes. **"Harry, como você pode! O que eu faria se algo acontecesse a você?"**

"**E você, Neville? Pensei que tivesse mais juízo. É nisso que dá namorar um Gryffindor."**

"**Deu tudo certo, nós destruímos Voldie, prendemos Perebas e Crouch Jr., libertamos o verdadeiro Moody e nós não fomos sozinhos."**

"**Sirius não conta!", gritou Daphne.**

"**Ele é ainda mais imaturo que vocês."**

"**Moony e Tonks foram também. E tinha que ser no dia de solstício de inverno! Daphne, eu não queria que nada, nenhuma sombra atrapalhasse nosso primeiro encontro público."**

"Agora nós vamos pular um bom pedaço das meninas brigando comigo e com Neville."

"**E como vocês fizeram isso?"**

"**Com a Espada de Gryffindor. Eu parti aquela criatura no meio. Foi nojento. E horrível, pois aquilo ainda lembrava um bebê."**

"**O fato de eu estar te abraçando agora não significa que está tudo certo. Ainda temos muito para brigar. Mas agora eu sei que você precisa de um abraço."**

"**E como vocês conseguiram a espada?", perguntou Susan.**

"**Nós pegamos no escritório do Diretor.", respondeu Neville.**

"**Como?"**

"**Você esqueceu que eu sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin? E que eu e Neville somos herdeiros de Gryffindor?"**

Essa foi a última memória da penseira, que deixou o Diretor atônito e balbuciando ao tentar formar uma frase coerente. Harry apenas riu e aparatou do escritório do Diretor. Aparatar dentro de Hogwarts era um dos privilégios dos donos.

Dumbledore morreu poucas horas depois, ao tentar descumprir seu juramento.

Máscaras

Oito anos depois

"James Sirius?", perguntou Daphne. "Você quer nomear nosso filho pelos dois maiores bagunceiros da história de Hogwarts? Nem pensar!"

"Mas..."

"Até podemos ter um James e um Sirius, mas separados. Esse vai ser James se for menina e Lily Alexandra se for menina, em homenagem às nossas mães. E não, não vamos homenagear meu pai. Eu o amo, mas ele não merece por ter me dado uma madrasta tão insuportável e uma irmã tão estúpida.", Daphne ainda estava querendo matar a irmã por ter se casado com Draco Malfoy, que estava em Azkaban por ter seqüestrado e torturado diversas mulheres muggles, todas muito atraentes.

"Se meu bebê for uma menina vai ser Alice Sophie, em homenagem às nossas mães."

"E Edgar Frank, se for um menino, em homenagem a nossos pais. Harry, por que você só não inverte seu nome para o menino?"

"James Henricus? Soa bem."

"James Polaris. Em homenagem à mascara que você estava usando quando dançamos pela primeira vez."


End file.
